Project Genesis
by Uldran
Summary: Uldran, A 22 year old huntsman, is heading towards a job interview at beacon. Little does he know is that he will soon play a part in order to prevent a war that might destroy all of remnant and all being alike.
1. Project Genesis Trailer

As I wait in the lobby with my poorly dressed attire, I stare at the other competitors that are properly dressed and smelled like too much overpriced cologne. I didn't expect them to see much through me. After all I look at myself and I see my suit that has a few bullet holes, sword slashes and for some reason someone had to spill a strawberry sunrise on me. Jeez I hope Ozpin would give me a break. I just went through hell just to free some people and I didn't expect to face off against twenty people armed with rocket launchers… Yeah I said rocket launches; I still smell the gunpowder from them, but at least they made it interesting.

Some blonde woman in glasses comes in and says "Next up is Uldran."

Guess that's my courtesy call. I pick up my briefcase which surprisingly isn't messed up and go towards her. She puts her hand and pushes me from a distance. She looks disappointed. I've seen that look before. Honestly I don't blame her for having such an opinion about my attire.

"I don't believe Ozpin would even talk to you after seeing your _condition._" She follows up.

"I literally just got through an entire arms factory that was literally part of a bar. Don't ask how just let me explain it to him when I get in there." I reply.

"Your funeral." She says

Well that's good. No one laughed at me and I still somehow manage to hold some of my pride. Well not before Ozpin and the council tear me a new one. Their loss though. I'm the only 22 year old man who's actually capable of doing unlike those jackasses in there. I head through the door and see Ozpin and two other gentlemen with him. I only take a few steps inside the area then Ozpin just stares at me with this really disappointing face.

* * *

"Yes I know I look like I just lost a fight with a deathstalker, but I can assure you I have an explanation for my attire." I say

I walk towards the table where I sit down in front of the three gentlemen. The woman that introduced me in closes the door behind me and goes and sits by the other chair right next to Ozpin. Now here comes the hard part. Explaining it all to them is going to be a long story, but I have ways of making it fascinating. So I lean over towards them and ask "Is there a television in here?"

Ozpin replies with "I don't see how a television would help out your case, but you have five minutes to explain why I should even consider talking to you."

"I'll only need two" I say.

I take the remote and put it on the Vale Primetime News Network channel. After a few seconds it shows reels of gunfire and people surrendering to the authorities. While this is going on a female reporter is saying.

"In other news one man managed to find this arms factory that was running for the White Fang. Authorities estimated that this man easily overpowered these men and made then give up. One of the prisoners said 'A man dressed in a suit wielding two giant revolvers shot off the locks off our doors and set us free. That guy was a monster.' He was the only person that actually saw the person who apprehended these criminals. Remember if you have any information about criminal activity please call…"

I turn off the TV and set the remote on the table. Then I pull out my two revolvers. Well revolver isn't the word I would use. The word I would use would be giant hand cannons. With a loud clink the revolvers set on the table crossing each other. Then I look at Ozpin. His look hasn't changed much, but the two gentlemen beside him seemed quite intrigued.

"Those reports of the man with the guns are me." I said

"You're an oddity you know." Ozpin said "But then again being odd never meant not showing us proper attire."

"Well I would be in a clean suit right now talking about my qualifications, but then you would never see those criminals apprehended. They would be causing havoc if it weren't for my actions." I reply "The worst part is that this is my last suit and I'd rather not show up wearing nothing, but a torn shirt and jeans."

I believe I said the right words. His disappointing look is now a look of interest. All I have to do now is just answer any questions he has honestly and I should be a shoe in for the teaching job at Beacon. The two gentlemen still look like they saw a ghost, but the woman who let me in didn't share the reactions these gentlemen have. She was still looking at me with a disappointment, but as long as I have 3 out of 4 people interested I should be well.

* * *

"I believe that most of this interview is already done thanks to your actions, but I do have a few questions though… Mostly concerning background information." Ozpin says "So you didn't bother to mention your parents for family. Are you an orphan?"

"I don't know them much. The only memories I had of them was when I was about 7 years old, but ever since then I hadn't had the slightest clue of my biological family. I only remember going by Lake Veract with them. That was the last moment I saw my biological family." I reply.

The blonde woman right next to Ozpin seemed furious. I never imagined a face so red before. She then blurts out "I can't believe we are even considering hiring this man. He shows a lack of proper attire and even though his actions are justified, this is no way for a person to act in front of superiors."

She is right. I have been acting very unorthodox. However, I believe that this was the way to get to people. People that are generally dressed nicely are always expecting the perfect day to happen. My philosophy is that whatever happens to you, you buck up and deal with it. Always has been since living off scraps was considered natural to me.

"We are not considering Glynda." Ozpin replies

Glynda breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank good..." Glynda says

"We are hiring him for the job." Ozpin interrupts.

Did I hear right? I mean I've been in interviews far better than this and yet they still never come to a conclusion this fast. I expected this to last on about forty minutes before they would throw me out due to me smelling like a warzone, but this fast. I didn't believe it also. Glynda also looks angry. She's about to explode. I should probably stop her before she goes berserk, but I think that would make it worse.

"WHAT!?" Glynda yells. "Ozpin… I can't believe you of all people are actually considering letting this man work for us. He lacks the discipline and the experience required for the job and yet you would be willing to hire him to teach the future generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses?"

"This man has more experience than the other men in the other room, but yes he does lack the required discipline, but that's just because of the series of events he just went through." Ozpin replies "Uldran?"

"Yes?" I ask

"I'll give you the job, but next time you look like that in front of me expect to be booted off Beacon. Okay?"

"Yes of course. Thank you again for the opportunity." I say. "When do I start?"

"You will begin moving your equipment and materials necessary to live within our dorms tomorrow. Then one week from today you will teach advanced survival skills to our students." Ozpin says

"Advanced survival skills? No problem" I reply.

* * *

Well now that I got the job somehow I grab my revolvers and make my way out of the building. I never felt so happy. Now I have a place that I can stay at and I'm getting paid a generous amount. I'm not sure how the other teachers would react to having a 22 year old teaching, but that can come a later time. For now though I have to call everyone. I have to tell Jack that I'm finally leaving his house. Hopefully he doesn't make me pay rent. Man today has been a hell of a day. I need a drink. I head out and go towards my house to readily prepare my stuff to go to beacon.

A few hours later inside the headmaster's chambers, Ozpin is drinking some tea from his cup and is talking to Glynda.

"Do you know why I hired Uldran?" Ozpin asks.

"Because you think he can do a better job than everyone else who was clearly more qualified than him?" Glynda sarcastically says.

"Because of his background Glynda." Ozpin says "You see if he were someone else I would have him removed from my school permanently, but with him… He's the one to train them.

Ozpin then pulls out a holographic dossier of Uldran. He then highlights a passage pertaining towards his family ideology. Glynda takes a closer look towards it.

"Why does he being found at Lake Veract have to do with his background?" Glynda asks.

Ozpin replies "Lake Veract is home of many things. The hive of grimm on Vale, the once prime city of Neive are all some of the primary details surrounding that lake. However; what I'm focusing on it's also known for hosting a certain project."

Glynda follow up with "Genesis sir?"

Ozpin smiles cheerfully as Glynda came to a sudden realization about him.

"So do we put our faith in him?" Glydna asks

"It is not our faith that is being placed in his hands, but it is our trust." Ozpin says.


	2. Project Genesis: Chapter 1

"Oh man I don't feel well." I said to myself.

I got up from my bed and took a look around me. Damn I might have drank too much last night. I walk towards the mirror and take a look at myself. My hair is messed up all over the place and my eyes are literally near bloodshot. Guess having one last celebratory party was a bit too much for Jack to handle. I should probably wake him up. Jack Arnet isn't the man for sleeping too much, but I appreciate him throwing this party for me. Any way I go towards the living room and I see beer bottles galore. This must have been a hell of a party, but Jack's sleeping right on the couch.

"Hey Jack." I say to him

He just grumbles a bit and turns toward his side. I'm not going to wake him up. I'd just got a job I don't want to die yet. So I just pulled a blanket over his body and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. I take off my clothes and let the water run. I step under the shower and start wondering about all the students I'm going to teach. I finish off in the shower after cleaning myself. I wipe the fog off the mirror in the bathroom. Now I look better than I did 20 minutes ago. My short black hair doesn't look all that awful and I can see the blue in my eyes instead of that horrid bloodshot color.

I head towards the living room with a towel wrapped around my waist and someone was knocking on my door.

"I'll be right there" I yelled out. "Just give me two minutes."

I dashed towards my room and got myself dressed. A well designed shirt with a logo of a lion on it. My jeans look brand new. Luckily these are my lucky jeans, meaning shit doesn't happen to me today. I head towards the door and I notice Jack starting to wake up. I just smile and look through the mirror. Well this is a surprise. It's Ozpin…. Oh crap. I unlock the door and open it up.

* * *

"Ozpin hey! What brings you to my house?" I ask

"Well technically this isn't your house. It belongs to Jack Arnet." Ozpin says

Ozpin steps through into the house and notices the mess in the living room. This stench is overwhelming also. I'm pretty sure my shower smell is being over taken by the amount of alcohol in the room along. Jack Arnet gets up and asks "Who's that?" in a deep voice.

"This is my new employer: Headmaster Ozpin." I say

"Employer eh… Well I don't care much for greetings, but if you are taking Uldran off my back then you are welcome here." Jack says

I knew that Jack hated me, but shoving me out already. Damn I must have been an ass in some point when I moved here. It's only been a year since I been here and already he wants me out. I figured it was about time I headed out. So I looked with Ozpin with a smile.

"Let me grab my stuff. It isn't much so I can walk with you on the way to Beacon." I told him

I went towards my room and grabbed the bag that has my name on it. Pretty big bag, but I've learned to lift it from when I was a child. This has everything I own in it. Inside it has my two hand cannons, two spare sets of clothes, a small knife for carving meat and cutting rope, some first aid essentials, and some other stuff which I believe that would help me out. I grab it throw it behind my back. I grab the handle of it with my left hand and grab my hat with my right. My hat is a little too big, but this was my dad's hat after all. Only thing I remember about him is this hat.

I head outside and head towards the door. To my surprise the living room was instantly cleaned from the moment I entered my room to grab my back. I look to Jack who somehow looks like he just ran a marathon. I pat him on the back.

"Well Jack. Thanks for letting me stay. I'll pay you soon." I tell him

"I know you Uldran. Just get out of my house." Jack tells me.

* * *

So I head towards Ozpin and give him a thumb up. Ozpin and I head exit Jack's house and head outside the building. As soon as I go outside I see the remnants of the Vytal festival. The welcome to Vale sign is being taken down and there are people cleaning the streets of trash and left over foods. I may or may not have left some of that food, but at this point everyone was happy. We start walking towards the port to grab a ride towards Beacon. While on the way I notice that some of the students are helping along with cleaning.

"So Ozpin I have to ask. Why came to where I was staying at?" I ask

"Well after going to the interview I'd rather not see you stumble around like a mess. So I decided to take a stroll around and luckily for me your building was in the way." Ozpin noted.

"Well that was risky of you. That neighborhood you took a stroll through is notorious for having some of the worst people held in there." I point out.

Then all of the sudden I start hearing the sounds of gunfire in the air. I look up and I see a young girl wielding a scythe flying in the air straight towards us. For dramatic entrances I thought that girl topped my interview by a long shot. We both take a step to the side and the young woman shoots at the concrete to slow her rate of falling. Luckily she manages to slow it enough so that she tumbles on the road and ends up face down. I look at her long red hood see the scythe in her hand. It converted automatically into a box of sorts.

"Well that was dramatic… Are you okay?" I ask the girl in the red hood.

I walk towards her and she sits up on the road. She looks out of it. I don't blame her for not getting dizzy, but I'm wondering how she got here in the first place. I snap my fingers a few times to see if she would stop getting dizzy. She shakes her head a bit and looks at me very funny. I go and help her up. Turns out she didn't need my help and just sprung up in front of me.

"So are you okay?" I ask her.

"Yep. Just exercising." She says to me.

"I didn't know that exercising included flying around at superfast speeds." I say

"Well I don't ridicule you for not exercising like me don't I?" She asks me.

"Point taken." I tell her "So you have a name? Mine's Uldran."

"Ruby." She tells me.

* * *

Well I'd never imagine that someone like her would fall from the sky and say it's exercising. I guess she beats me in dramatic entrances, but I'm still curious on why she was exercising.

"So where are you heading off to Uldran?" Ruby asks.

"I'm heading off with Ozpin towards Beacon." I tell her. I then pointed towards Ozpin who is next to me. He waves to Ruby.

"Mind if I tag along?" She asks Ozpin

"Sure it's a lovely time to take a stroll anyway to Beacon." Ozpin says.

So our plan was made and we all headed towards the plane that flew to Beacon. On the plane I got to know Ozpin a little better. For example he like's tea more than coffee. I'd picture him to be a coffee type of person, but guess I was wrong though. Any way during the flight I checked the inside of my bag to see if my stuff was all there. Everything checks out alright.

"What are you looking at?" Ruby asks.

"My stuff. These are the things that I only actually own." I tell her.

I then pull out my two guns and show them off to Ruby. Man I'd never imagine her to be a gun nut. I thought I could never see a brighter face than hers after showing her my guns.

"Those aren't guns. Those are huge cannons." Ruby yells out.

"I know. I found them one day during a scavenging mission when I was a child. I needed something to kill Grimm real fast and luckily for me I managed to grab these guns. Needless to say they are awesome. "I tell Ruby

"Do they have names?" Ruby asks

"Not really. I haven't thought of a name for them, but at the moment I was more concerned about finding food than naming my guns." I tell Ruby. "Does your scythe have a name?"

Ruby pulls out her scythe in front of us all. Now that I see it up close, I should probably have noticed that this is easily twice her length. So glad that I'm not in the business end of that scythe.

"Mine's Crescent Rose! Been with me ever since my Uncle trained me to use it." Ruby says.

Ozpin meanwhile is just looking off in the distance towards Beacon. It actually looks lovely whenever the sun is setting on it. Just that glimmer of orange makes the school just light up. He seems curious about something, but I should probably make sure Ozpin isn't daydreaming.

"The sunset is beautiful you know." I say to Ozpin "Every sunset I'd try spending it with friends just staring at it. We'd talk about how big we would be once we grown up. Damn shame they couldn't make it with me though."

"What happened to them?" Ruby asks.

"I'd rather not talk about it. It's sort of personal." I tell Ruby.

* * *

As the ship lands at Beacon, we all head off the ship. Ruby had to go back to her dorm so we said our goodbyes and she went on her way. Ozpin then motioned me to my quarters where I would be staying. Seeing Beacon this close really makes me proud that I finally got out of there. I'm never going back to live in poverty or under a friend's roof. I finally get to my quarters and it looks pretty impressive in the inside.

"These will be the quarters you will be staying in. On the main desk there is a book of guidelines I expect you to follow during your job here. Any irregularities will result in a deduction of pay and perhaps a council to determine if you stay in or not. Any questions?"

I look towards Ozpin.

"I got a question. Can I use capital punishment? Like slapping their face?" I curiously ask

"It's unethical, but you are allowed to use any punishment. Anything else?" Ozpin asks

"That should be good for the time being. Guess I should go to work. Also my teaching is more hands-on instead of lecture. Is that fine?" I ask

"As long as it benefits the community in some way and it doesn't risk the lives of your students you are allowed to use any teaching method necessary." Ozpin says

Ozpin heads out of the room and I close the door. I go towards the master bedroom and it is beautiful. A full holographic TV, a queen sized bed that looks amazing, A computer that is on top of a desk &amp; it's practically amazing to look at. I take out my stuff and put them away accordingly. I put my clothes in the drawers next to my bed and I go towards the desk. On top of it lies a manual labeled _Quality Teaching Guidelines: Becoming an example for students to follow._ This book is easily 25 pages, but I have to read it.

Then I hear a knock on the door. I go look through the door. Glynda is here with a basket and a suit. I'm not sure why she has the suit, but I'm not complaining. I open up the door and she shoves the suit into my hands.

"As long as you are working here at least dress accordingly. Please don't dress in what you are wearing right now." Glynda asks.

"Wow… thanks for the suit. I really appreciate it. I mean after all I just trashed my last suit." I tell her. "So how are you handling having me around? I understand if you are angry."

"I'm just disappointed at Ozpin right now. You won't even last two weeks before doing something stupid." Glynda says

"Probably, but sometimes being stupid helps other students learn what not to do." I say.

She chuckles a bit and heads out. I take out the suit from the cover. I have to admit that this suit fits me pretty well. That's pretty shocking actually. I never told anyone my size, but she was able to judge me based on my appearance. I got to give her props for doing that. I put my suit away in anticipation that tomorrow is the teacher introductions. I have to introduce myself to the other teachers at Beacon. This will be fun.

"Today's been a hell of a day. I should head to bed." I say to myself.

I head towards the master bedroom and set the alarm for 6 AM. I lie down on the bed and stare at the ceiling. Man today was really special: Ruby literally flying through the air, Glydna giving me a suit and Ozpin coming to Jack's house. I should get some sleep before something even crazier happens. Hopefully the other teachers will like me. I turn out the lights and close my eyes.


	3. Project Genesis: Chapter 2

It only felt like a few minutes, but I could feel the sunlight going through the window. I opened my eyes a bit and got up slowly from my bed. I took a minute to stretch my head around and head towards the bathroom. I took a quick five minute shower. I headed towards the bathroom mirror and wiped the fog off it. Then I noticed the scar across my chest. I didn't remember how I got it, but it was always with me. Even when I was a child… Back with mom and dad.

"I have weird feeling about today." I say to myself.

I decide to get dressed in the suit that Glynda gave me. Now that I look at myself in it; it's not exactly the best looking. I mean sometimes the simple look works, but in this case I don't think I'll appeal to the students. So I took off the coat and replaced it with the coat with my logo on it. Now I look like I'm not simple now. I grabbed my two revolvers and put them inside my coat pocket. I grab my hat and head out the door.

I look towards my left and see Glynda and some other older gentleman talking. Well time to make an impression Uldran. So I decided to head towards them to see what they are doing. I start hearing bits of their conversation from across. From what I can tell they are talking about the recent problems with the Atlas Trade Charter being compromised in some manner. I only knew the small matters in that Atlas supplies Vale with dust and other materials required.

"I'm pretty sure the founders of the charter didn't intend for Atlas having a higher power than our police force." Glynda says.

"True, but that is the price for having security in Vale." I follow up with

"This must be the new blood joining us!" The gentleman said

"Ugh… This is Uldran. Uldran this is Dr. Bartholowmew Oobleck." Glynda says

"A pleasure to meet you doctor." I tell him as I go shake his hand.

"So what do you know about the trade charter?" Dr. Oobleck asks.

"From what I've seen while growing up, Atlas supplies Vale with dust and other materials required to defend ourselves and in exchange they technically put us in a prison." I say

"How so?" Dr. Oobleck asks. His face turns into curiosity as my answer might decide if I'm going to be likeable or not.

"A simple package of bread is how much money 2$? Now a small amount of dust costs at least 10 times as much. Now the choice would be clear that food must take precedence over weaponry, but what you don't realize is that dust prices are starting to skyrocket due to White Fang activity." I say

"Then with those prices skyrocketing defense is going to be more of a priority now. So then that simple 20$ you could have paid is now 60$. So then with those attacks continuing or even rising the prices and need for defense begin to skyrocket; It's only a matter of time before riots take place because the police are unable to defend its citizens. Who's to thank for this? Atlas." I follow up

We were all silent for a bit. I'm pretty sure somewhere along my convoluted explanation I made my opinion clear on the matter. Glynda is face palming her head right now in shame and Dr. Oobleck is weirdly intrigued.

"I like him Glynda." Dr. Oobleck says.

We both then laughed out loud. Not going to lie I was expecting something different like some long lecture on business ethics, but he likes what I've said. Then I realized that I'm going to meet with Ozpin. He sent me a message he wants to meet me about specialized coaching.

"I should probably head out and meet with Ozpin. He's expecting me. Thank you for the conversation though." I say to Dr. Oobleck.

I start running towards the elevator that is past them and I wave back expecting a response. I get a small wave from Dr. Oobleck and Glynda just ignores me. Well with that being done I should see what Ozpin has to say. So I got in the elevator and headed towards the headmaster's office. When I step out of the elevator I take a moment to see the surroundings. It's much roomier than I'd imagine. I could also see outside of Beacon through here. I bet having an office here is awesome.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I ask Ozpin

I walk towards the seat in front of his desk and sit in it. Ozpin takes the mug next to him and drink from it. He puts down the mug and hands me four files. I could only see two of the names. The first name was Ruby's, that girl with the giant scythe that transforms into a gun. The other name is Weiss Schnee. Her name seems familiar, but nothing is coming to my head. So I grab the folders and pile them on top of each other.

"You will have a special job besides being a teacher Uldran." Ozpin says "These are going to be students you will be coaching."

"Coaching?" I inquire "What seperates these students from the others?"

The air gets suddenly colder. Something feels off, but it feels familiar. Ozpin face turns serious. Yeah I probably just asked something I shouldn't have. I have to be calm however, It could always be worse.

"That is not for you to know." Ozpin replies

"So when will I know? After a certain time or after a goal?" I ask

"Everything you need to know is in those folders. I expect you to read them and then give me your lesson plan for the semester." Ozpin says

All of the sudden I hear this loud being noise coming from his computer. That's probably the email I sent about 5 minutes ago. Really should change the tone. That sounds just like a bomb ticking down. Really makes me paranoid. He then pulls out a holographic screen and sees the mail from me.

"So read these folders and I'm good?" I ask

"I suggest you meet with the team you are coaching and lay down some plans." Ozpin suggests.

"Got it."

I then leave the room with the folders in my hand and head towards my room. Inside I'm laying down on the bed and reading over them. These girls are interesting. I got to hand it to Ozpin for giving me a group to work with. From what I can tell they seem to be really connected well to each other. I guess saving a city from grimm has its benefits. Some have weird personalities though. Guess I should probably call Ruby up here and we can talk a bit. Because I still have no idea what I'm exactly coaching them on.

"I should probably take a look in the rulebook and see what I should exactly do." I say out loud.

I head towards the desk and pull out the rulebook and flip towards the page about coaching. Says here I'm supposed to look over them and give them general advice. I'm also supposed to meet with them once a week and train them on ways they can improve. I'll probably do that over a period of 4 days: a day for each person and some team exercise or something along those lines. I log on the computer and look towards the location of where team RWBY is staying at. They are located in room 205 in the south building. That's not much of a walk from here. Guess I should make my way towards there.

I grab my coat and walk outside of my building and start making my way towards where they are staying at. I'm only a few steps from entering the building when I see Ruby exit out the building. She looks towards me and waves. I walk towards her waving back.

"It's been a bit hasn't it Ruby?" I ask her.

"Yep." Ruby says "So… where are you going?"

"I actually need to talk to you about something." I tell her. "Let's go to the cafeteria?"

I hear her stomach growl and she laughs. Yep she definitely wants some food. So we make way inside the cafeteria and grab some food. We find a spot across each other and we sit down. I then look at Ruby eating really fast. Damn she eats pretty fast. I should probably tell her about me being her coach.

"Ruby?" I ask

"Mhmm?" Ruby says with her mouth full.

"So apparently besides me teaching survival tactics to students I'm also going to be your coach." I tell Ruby.

Ruby swallows the food in her mouth and gasps for air.

"What's a coach?" Ruby inquires

"I'm just the guy to make sure your team stays in top shape. So I'm here to make you guys look more awesome." I tell Ruby.

"YAY!" Ruby yells out. "We get to become good buddies, talk about guns, cheat on our papers…."

At this point Ruby is just spouting out things I could do for her, but I'm afraid to stop her. I should mention that I have to meet her friends and have to interview them separately. I just need to get to know them better. Besides they probably have questions for me.

"… Then you can tell us the meaning of life and" Ruby babbled.

"Ruby!" I yell. "Sorry it's just that sometimes you are really loud. I need to talk to your friends. I'm pretty sure they have questions about me."

"Alrighty then." Ruby says.

We both get up and then Ruby grabs me by the hand and we run towards her table where her team is sitting at. I see a blonde woman with purple eyes, a long black haired woman with a bow and a white haired woman with a ponytail.

"Hey guys guess what?" Ruby yells out as we get closer to her friends.

We get to the table and Ruby sits down next to the blonde woman.

"This is Uldran… the guy I was talking about with the two giant cannons." Ruby says "He's going to be our coach. He's going to make us awesome."

"A pleasure to meet you all. I'm going to be teaching survival classes and this would be my first teaching job." I say to them

"The lovely person I'm sitting next to is my dear sister Yang." Ruby says

"Didn't know we had a stud for a coach." Yang flirted out.

"Thanks." I responded

"Next the sister in a bow Blake." Ruby says

"So you're our coach?" Blake inquires "We should talk later."

"Planned on doing so later today anyway." I tell Blake.

"And lastly the Ice Queen…" Ruby says

"My name isn't Ice queen." The white haired woman says "My name is Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

"A pleasure to meet you Weiss." I say

"We'll see about that." Weiss says. "So tell me why are you our coach?"

"Because it's part of my job." I respond to her. "Any way I have to go to a workshop for teachers in about 20 minutes. Meet me in room 402 in the central building. Say about 7:00? I'll explain more to you guys and get to know all of you better."

They all nod in agreement and I make my way towards the exit. I over hear Ruby yelling out "Don't forget to bring food!" I give her a thumb up and head towards the workshop. I thought that workshop would never end. After two hours of constant lecture on how to teach, I felt wiped out, but I had those interviews I had to do. Therefore I double timed it back to my room and waited inside. Inside I took off my suit and put on a regular shirt and jeans. Only after that I hear the door barge open.

"Come on in. I'm just changing into something more comfortable." I yelled out.

I walked towards the door to see that team RWBY was walking through my living quarters.

"So can I grab you guys anything?" I ask

"Some water would be nice." Weiss says

So while they take a seat on the table, I go grab the glasses and fill them with water. I pull up the desk chair and sit at the end that oversees them. Really feels like I'm a corporate badass when I'm like this. I give them a glass each and wait for them to get comfortable.

"Okay so I have no idea what exactly coaching is, but from what I read it's just making sure you guys are at top shape. So I'm going to interview you all separately if that's fine." I ask

"But first you all should get to know me. Ask any question you guys have about me and I'll answer it."

Team RWBY was silent for the next few minutes. They were trying to think of questions they wanted to ask me. Then Ruby just gives me this awkward look and motions me to just give a basic introduction of myself.

"The name is Uldran. I don't know much about my past other than the fact that at the age of 10 I was being raised in the wild with a group of scavengers. Ever since then I have honed my ability to survive out in the wilderness because if I didn't, I wouldn't be here to tell you guys about it." I tell them

"You forgot to show them your guns Uldran!" Ruby yells

"I don't think having people show guns is necessary to meet people" Blake says

"But it's awesome." Ruby says

"Okay I have a question for ya coach." Yang says "You said that this is your first teaching job. Is that true?"

"Yep. First time applying for the job. One day I just got a flyer for job applications for an extracurricular teacher and on the qualifications test I aced it." I tell her "After that they did a background check and surprisingly enough I passed through for some reason."

"So how did someone like you get to become a teacher at the most prestigious school in Vale?" Weiss asks.

"Did you see the news two days ago about a guy saving some prisoners from the White Fang and stopping their production of weapons?" I ask "That was me."

"Didn't you have an interview to go to Uldran?" Blake wonders

"Well right after that I went up to Beacon. You should have seen me. My suit smelled like gunpowder and bad booze. It also looked like I lost a fight with 50 Ursai. The funny part was that they hired me right on the spot after showing them what I did." I tell Blake.

I yawn out loud. At this point it is safe to say that there is no way I'm able to interview them late at this night. Besides I have to make sure my study plan is finalized and submit it to Ozpin.

"Hey listen can we do the interviews over a progress of two days?" I ask them "I'll do Blake and Yang tomorrow then Weiss and Ruby the day after. Does that sound good?"

They all look at each other and nod. We all get up and I let them out the door. We wave at each other and they head off. I close the door and crash down on my bed face first.

"Too tired to think… Need to… get… some." I murmer.

Then just like that I fall straight asleep.


End file.
